


A New Beginning

by LeafZelindor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann considers new beginnings after the Kaiju have been taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me attempting a weekly short story challenge I found on Tumblr. First Challenge "Write a story titled 'A New Beginning'" :) 1 down 51 to go.

52 short stories in 52 weeks

1\. A story entitled “A New Beginning”.

 

Hermann was watching them move the tanks silently. Newton was directing loudly, gesturing with his hands eagerly. The mathematician tilted his head some as he watched the biologist. He could still feel an echo of Newton's excitement even now, two weeks later. The ghost drift, should be gone. Should have left them both at least a week back.

It was still there. Not as strong but there. A bond forged between them in their joint drift. They hadn't even slept apart once since that day. Though Newton slept a lot less than Hermann had realized, the shorter man seemed just as willing to lay with him while he continued to sleep. He could always tell how long Newton had been awake when he finally became conscious.

Hermann tried not to think to hard on it. Mako and Raleigh seemed to be doing well enough, getting ready for the publicity tour that Marshal Hansen was having to go on with them. The poor man couldn't get any rest. He looked thinner, more exhausted each time. Hermann had tried to talk to him, only to be reminded that Herc needed to do this. His tired eyes stared into Hermann's, showing how much he needed it. Something to get him up every day.

“Hermann, you ready? They loaded the last of it.” Newton's voice broke into his musings. Hermann paused and blinked then gave a half smile at the man leaning down in front of him. Newton was, so bright, even in his mind there was a new spot that was all Newton. He found it comforting really.

“Yes of course.” He accepted the hand to help himself up and moved to walk out with the other man. They were catching a flight to LA. Where an apartment was set up for them, and Newton was already trying to contact some old friends that worked at UCLA. A new beginning the other man called it. Hermann let him make his plans. It was nice.

Kaiju had been their lives for, longer than either cared to admit. Figuring out how to move on after that was, well a whole other challenge.

So they took a plane, across the ocean. They set up a new apartment. Newton took a position teaching biology, and took to it with glee. Hermann was slower to adjust. While UCLA had offered him a position in the mathematics department he politely asked them if it could be held for a semester. He offered to be a guest lecture. They agreed.

“You sure you don't want the position?” Newton asked him one morning. They were seated across from each other, half eaten eggs and toast between them. Newton had a glass of coffee in his hand. Hermann was sipping his own cup of tea. “It's a good spot...”

“I need a bit more time before I dive back into academia.” Hermann shrugged now, he tilted his head some at the man that he obviously was stuck with for the foreseeable future. There had been a time when that prospect excited him, then angered him. They'd been so different in their approach to the kaiju. They'd ended up working so closely together.

He couldn't imagine life without Newton Geiszler though.

“Fair enough dude.” Newton nodded and then sipped at his coffee and reached for a slice of toast, covered in marmalade. That was something Newton had never done before the drift. The man had always preferred strawberry. Now they only had the orange spread in the fridge and Newton never asked for anything else.

It was the little things. How Hermann found himself wanting Mexican food when he'd never really found it that interesting before. How he sometimes found himself sketching Kaiju in the margins. He'd never been a very good artist, now he could at least draw in a manner that was not so embarrassing.

Sometimes Newton brought home math puzzles when he'd always harassed Hermann about doing them. Now they did them together.

The little things that had changed.

“When will you be back?”

“Last lecture ends at 4… want me to bring some Chinese or something home?' Newton settled back now. “You calling your sister today?”

“I might.” Hermann nodded briefly and settled back with his tea. He'd promised Kara a call once they were settled, he just hadn't done it yet. Newton nodded a bit and then munched on his toast now quietly and drank his coffee. Hermann savored the quiet. He could feel quiet pleasure coming from the part of his mind that was Newton. He didn't mind that feeling it was comforting. Newton finished his coffee and got up, quietly clearing his dishes.

“Done?”

“Yes, but I've got them. I'll wash up after you go.” Hermann mused quietly. Newton nodded and put everything he had in the sink for now. He moved to get his things around then paused and put his hand on Hermann's shoulder, giving a squeeze. Hermann quietly moved his hand from his cup and covered Newton's just for a moment. Then the shorter man was out the door and headed to the school.

Hermann finished his tea, did the dishes slowly and carefully. Then he found his phone and sat himself on the counter, fiddling with it for a bit before he brought up his sister's entry and pressed call. He put it to his ear. “Hermann!” Her voice was light and cheerful on the third ring. “How are you brother?”

“Honestly Kara.” He chuckled softly, very softly. “I'm adjusting, how are you? How is my niece?”

“She's burbling along.” He could sense the smile in her voice. “So how's the new boyfriend?”

“Newton and I aren't involved.” He said simply. Not for lack of want on Newton's part. Hermann wasn't sure if he could do that. But he knew how the other man felt, and it wasn't as if he didn't care about Newton, he very much did. It was just complicated.

“Mhmm, but living together on the west coast and drifting together? Yes we know about that. Father is proud of you.”

“No he isn't. He's just saying the right things. You know he never approved.” Hermann sighed, he didn't want to think about Lars right now. It lead to pain really and he didn't want Newton to interrupt his day.

“He's still your father Hermann...and you are family.” Kara's insistence was gentle and sweet. Hermann couldn't help a quiet smile. “Even if you're the black sheep” she teased now.

“Hush you.” He shook his head quietly now. He let his head rest back. “You should bring the little one and that husband of yours and visit.” He suggested now. That would be nice, to have them visit. He'd be happy to see any of his siblings honestly. “Newton is settling in well, he loves his new job. Who would have thought that man would be happy lecturing on biology and teaching labs.”

“People just surprise us sometimes.” Kara's voice was light, affectionate. “He's good to you?”

“He's always been.” Hermann admitted now quietly. He looked across the room at a drawing that Newton had hung up when they moved in. The man did love his Kaiju. He'd drawn a collage of the same creatures that covered his body in ink. With the baby that they'd drifted with in the middle. Almost like the rest were a nimbus burst. “He needs me.”

“I know he does. I think you need him too. Look I'll talk to Heinrich. If we can visit you soon I'll give you a call.” The baby started to fuss in the background. Hermann knew it was late over there. He hummed quietly. “I love you Hermann. I can't wait to meet your man.”

“Brat.” He chuckled softly. “Go on, I love you Kara.”

“Love you too Hermann.” There was a soft click as she hung up. Hermann sighed quietly and then moved to ease himself up to his feet. He made his way over to the little balcony door and let himself out. The sun was shining and they could see the bay from where they were. It had been something they'd both agreed to. He let the breeze play over his face for a bit and sighed. He leaned on his cane some, just watching things.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe it was over. That the Kaiju had been taken care of, that they were safe. Sometimes he needed moments like this, when he could sense Newton being joyful in his head, and the sunshine on his skin. HongKong had always been so dreary. Stressful. He remembered how much he ached all the time from the damp. It was beautiful out today. He smiled and moved back in long enough to find the book he'd been reading.

Newton found him sitting out there when he came home. Hermann hadn't even realized he'd been out there all day before the smell of Chinese hit his nose. “Hey gorgeous whatcha doing out here?” Newton's voice hit his ears. Hermann flushed and his stomach growled at the same time. He tipped his head to look at Newton. The other man was leaning against the doorframe watching him. Hermann felt a flicker of affection for the tousled hair, crooked glasses. The way his eyes flickered with a little playfulness and concern.

“Reading.” Hermann murmured quietly. “Isn't that obvious?”

“mm totally.” Newton grinned and moved over to sit on the arm of the chair. He tapped the book briefly, it was open on Hermann's chest. Hermann snorted and let Newton remove it. He gently caught his other hand and let his fingers stroke over it.

“Good day?” He asked quietly now. Newton nodded as he set the book aside with his other hand. Hermann hummed quietly and then nodded. After a few moments he lifted Newton's hand and kissed the back of it. “Can we eat out here?” He asked quietly now.

“of course, maybe we can star gaze when the sun goes down too.” Newton agreed. He gave his hand a squeeze then moved to get up. Hermann released his hand and sat himself up a touch more. His bladder made itself known and he sighed. Shifting to grab his cane he eased himself up.

“I'm going to the bathroom, you set up dinner?”

“Of course.” Newton agreed with a grin. He slipped back inside ahead of Hermann. He went to take care of his bodily functions with some quickness, he smiled briefly at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands.

“Hermann you want a glass of wine with dinner?” Newton's voice called through the door. He considered the question for a moment or two.

“Please Newton.” He agreed, then shifted to dry his hands and make his way back out. Newton had set the small table on their balcony, there was a candle lit in the middle which made Hermann's eyebrow go up. Newton had even made a point to actually put the chinese food on dishes. “This is, fancy.” Hermann mused as he settled himself into a chair. Newton grinned and put the glasses of wine on the table, the bottle settled there too, about half full. He considered the biologist as he settled himself down.

“Just thought it'd be nice, for once.” Newton shrugged briefly. Hermann smiled quietly and nodded, it was easy to settle into the meal. Newton smiling across from him, telling him a story from his day at work as they ate. Newton loved to talk with his hands and when eating anything that involved chopsticks that meant a great deal of gesturing with chopsticks as well. It was entertaining to watch, almost like the music the other man loved to play.

“I love you.” Hermann caught himself saying softly in the middle of one of Newton's breaks to eat some of the food he'd dished up. Newton blinked a moment or two, then put down his chopsticks and grinned slowly. Hermann blushed now and looked down for a moment. “I do Newton.” He looked up at him again. The smile across from him and the burst of joy he felt in his brain was intense.

“Love you too Herms.” Newton said then and then grabbed up his chopsticks again. “So does that mean we're having sex tonight?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Hermann muttered. But he had to admit, the laugh that earned him was nice.


End file.
